myclosinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
TriStar Pictures
Background: TriStar Pictures is a film production company owned by Sony Pictures Entertainment. From 1984 until 1991, it was known as Tri-Star Pictures. 1st Logo (April 6, 1984-May 28, 1993) Nicknames: “The Pegasus”, “‘80s Pegasus” Logo: On a dark blue/purple sky background with pink clouds, a splashed white horse that’s known as a stallion gallops into view coming from the left. It then spreads its wings and flies as three stars crash into each other to form a “T”. The letter zooms out to reveal more letters: “R”, “I” and the word “STAR”. The text continues to zoom out to reveal a gold triangle with “PICTURES” underneath. The triangle stops below an abstract drawing of a Pegasus “jumping” over the logo. Closing Variants: * May 11, 1984-1991; January 29, 1993: It’s the same logo, but in print. Above it is “A Tri-Star Release”. On Sniper, the phrase reads “A TriStar Release”. * December 11, 1991-1992: Same as before, but the logo is smaller with “TRI STAR” next to it. Above it is “A TriStar Release”. Starting in 1992, there is a new closing variant with “Released by” above the logo. On Wind and Candyman, the SPE byline appears on the rectangle. FX/SFX: The Pegasus, the stars and the text and triangle zooming out. Music/Sounds: A majestic fanfare composed by Dave Grusin. When the horse gallops, we hear three low French horn notes and they repeat. When the letter forms, we hear more enlightening trumpets and are combined with the trombone. Availability: Fairly common. * The first film to use this logo was Where the Boys Are ‘84. * The last film to use this logo was Cliffhanger. Editor’s Note: None. 2nd Logo (June 25, 1993-August 28, 2015) Nicknames: “The Pegasus II”, “‘90s Pegasus”, “CGI Pegasus”, “Ultra Common Pegasus” Logo: We start out on a black background. The background slowly fades in to reveal part of a dark background with dark clouds and fog on the bottom. A white flash of light appears as it almost fills the background. A Pegasus from a far distance spreads its wings. The word “TRISTAR” in a gold chiseled font fades in above the logo. The Pegasus stops once its wings are fully spread out and the “TRISTAR” text fully appears. Byline: * June 25, 1993-March 12, 1999: (bylineless) * December 15, 1995-August 22, 2014: “a SONY PICTURES ENTERTAINMENT company” (on Jumanji, the byline is blue on its first appearance, but starting with Mary Reilly, the byline is either bright yellow or white. However, some post-1995 films continued to use the bylineless version until 1999. Starting with Sparkle on August 17, 2012, the byline appears smaller and a bit darker, but slightly off center.) * April 9, 2014-August 28, 2015: “a Sony Company” Variants: * There is a prototype version where the logo is darker and the flash dims away early before the Pegasus spreads its wings. * Starting with The Plum Landing Movie 2: On Thin Ice, the Sony logo now transitions to this logo. Closing Variants: * December 25, 1992-May 28, 1993; August 20, 1993; February 10, 2017- : One early closing variant has the boxed Pegasus at center, with “TRISTAR PICTURES” and the SPE byline below one another. This particular closing variant appeared on the features Chaplin and Cliffhanger, which both used the old logo at the beginning, although the latter was the last movie to use the old logo at the beginning, which may be unsurprising. Wilder Napalm has “A TriStar Release” above. * June 25, 1993-November 18, 2016: We see a box with the cloud background and Pegasus inside it. The cloud background overlaps the top of the box. The Pegasus’ wings overlap both sides of the box. Next to it are the stacked words “TRI STAR”. Below it is “A TRISTAR RELEASE” or “RELEASED BY” above the logo. Starting with The Plum Landing Movie 2: On Thin Ice, the phrase now reads “A TRISTAR PICTURES RELEASE”. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: We hear the same opening notes as before, but the music rises to intensity, with more and more instruments playing. Starting with Godzilla, the fanfare is rearranged. Music/Sounds Variants: * On earlier films with this logo, such as Jury Duty and some prints of Sleepless in Seattle, the 1984 fanfare plays. * Sometimes, this logo is silent. Other times, there’s music from any soundtrack playing over this logo. * On Little Secrets, it is high-pitched. Availability: Ultra common. * The first film to use this logo was Sleepless in Seattle. * The bylineless variant is rare and it first appeared on the aforementioned film above and last appeared on Baby Geniuses. * The Sony Pictures Entertainment logo is ultra common and it first appeared on Jumanji and last appeared on When the Game Stands Tall. * The Sony logo is near extinction and it first appeared on The Plum Landing Movie 2: On Thin Ice. * The last film to use this logo was War Room. Editor’s Note: None. 3rd Logo (September 30, 2015- ) Nicknames: “The Pegasus III”, “‘2010s Pegasus”, “CGI Pegasus II” Logo: We see the 2014 Sony logo, then we see the clouds from the last logo, only this time, less improved. Like before, a white flash of light appears and the Pegasus gallops to the screen. “TRISTAR” from the previous logo fades in above, which now has more gold in it. Byline: Referred to as “a Sony Company”. Closing Title: Same as the previous logo. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: The 1998 rearranged fanfare from the previous logo. Availability: Current. It has been placed in front of TriStar films for nearly 5 years. It debuted on The Walk. Editor’s Note: None.